Ecstasea
by datsunGirl
Summary: "Tell me how to get back to / Back to summer paradise with you / And I'll be there in a heartbeat"
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of 2012**

 _Well, what do I do now to my life?_

I, Anastasia Rose Steele, am literally, watching my future passing in front of me.  
And I feel so stupid to be here, I feel like na intruse in the middle of a big party, so much joy and celebrating, but my best friend insisted that I come and her family too, but they were also part of my life.

And here I am, on a yate, in the middle of Pacific Ocean, off the islands of Hawaii, no chance to hide, of being able to dig a hole and corner me there forever and drown my sorrows,cry for what I've had but I'll never have, this pain in my chest  
that makes me suffocate without being able to breathe…

"One, two, three. Calm, Ana. Take a deep breath. One, two, three." During this whole week, I lost the count of the number of times I have repeated this mantra. I shake my hand, against my face, like a fan, so that by some miracle the tears that  
are emerging in my eyes will come back.

 _Keep a happy face, Ana. Take a deep breath._ Tell me my inside voice, that helps me keep my cool this moment. _You do not want to start crying here, they're going to be worried about you, you can not have the focus tonight for yourself._

"I need get out of here!" Yah. Great. Great idea. But where? I am in the fucking middle of the ocean!

I start walking through of the crowd, giving a short wave and a short smile to those who greet me. The should be around 30 people here, including families, close friends and staff.

Fortunately, it is a luxurious yacht, which has been rented for the occasion, has plenty of room for people to walk without being in the hustle and bustle. _Ecstasea_

I find myself at the back of the yacht, leaning my arms over the guardrail with a glass of champagne in my hand, and begin to watch the bubbling water that is propelled by the propellers and re-launched backwards as the yacht moves.

 _And now, I wonder how I got to this point in my life? Will I ever be happy as I once was? Is there any god out there who's cheering for me? I hope so, because this desperation is ending me._

And when I see the water, I completely lose myself in my memories, which were once the happiest days of my life.

 **A.N.: Hi, Hello everybody. So just a few notes.**

 ****

 **First one: english isn't my native linguage, so if you find any kind of errors, ... Well I hope that I could written the best I can in ways that you can understand.**

 ****

 **Second: I know that you are tired of being asked to review, I understand because I read a lot. But if you can just do a review like "yes, ok, Or I liked" or "no, nope or I don't like" it's cool whatever. It's just for me to know how my story is being received.**

 ****

 **Third: well, I don't have a third note LOL.**

 ****

 **Laters, baby**

 **D tsunGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A year ago, summer of 2011**_

Finally, I finished the high school, it was hard but it worth the job. Mia, Kate (my best friends) and I plan to enjoy this summer to the max since the next goal of our lifes is college.

I was able to be accepted at Washington State University Vancouver to make the course of my dreams - English Literature - if I were not in love with books and, secretly, they are my true friends. Be a book to read where I can lost myself indefinitely and travel through other minds and other worlds and dream of the most beautiful stories of love and imagine my own knight on a white horse to save me from the worst darkness or one police crime as trying to find out who killed the curator of a museum. Books that make me drunk and I can not quit until I eat the last page. Or simply a book with blank pages, where I can write anything I think or feel without the pages judging me for it.

Katherine Kavanagh comes with me to the WSUV too, she will follow in her father's footsteps and become the next journalist to win the Pulitzer Prize - her dream. Coming from a high-class, rather rigid family, Kate is a hurricane, full of self-will and rebellion, and is not afraid to tell the truth what they cost, no one can make her a shoe-cat. Walking always in fashion and with the latest trends is also important and she likes, but would say that is not the most important focuses of her life. Must be why she gets on so well with Mia, they complement each other.

However, we will also take as much time as we can to say goodbye to Mia.

 _I'll miss her._

Mia has a mind of her own, and she gets everything she wants, besides being always attentive to the latest fashion, do not be fooled by her outward appearance, for she is the most genuine, sincere, passionate and faithful friend someone may have. This is without anything, Mia Gray.

Her passion for fashion made her enroll in one of the most prestigious courses in Paris, and with her great ability, she was selected to take the course.

So for some time, possibly until the Christmas holidays, we will not be able to be with her, but neither will we lose contact. We swear to speak every day, even if it was a "hello, have a good day".

I was transferred from Savannah, Georgia, because my father, Ray, got a better opportunity and a better salary here in Seattle at the Northwest Hospital and Medical Center. At the beginning, it was difficult to leave my friends, the place where I grew up and where I have most of my memories, but as my mother, Carla, says: _"No matter where we are, as long as we are with who we love the most, we will always be happy. "_ And here we are in Seattle, to a new phase of our life.

And entering a new school, like the new student, is not easy either, not to mention making new friends, everyone looks but nobody really wants to get close to me.

 _I even seem to have some contagious disease. Let it be, less people so you do not have to scratch yourself._

The second week of classes everything changed. It started early in the morning, when two girls, with the same physical structure, but one with luminous blond hair and the other with black hair shining on the shoulders, made wait in front of the school gates. As I went through the gates, the blonde spoke.

"Hey, good morning," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi" not wanting to be rude, I replied with the same sympathy.

"I'm Kate, and this is my best friend, Mia," she told me as she pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hi," Mia said, giving me a wave of her hand.

"I am Anastasia, but everyone treats me for Ana."

 _What gave to my father, to let my mother register me with the name of a Russian princess? Sometimes my mother is worse than me when it comes to fairy tales._

"We noticed that you've been alone and not wanting to be alone, so we came to invite you to join us for lunch today. What do you say, Ana?"

I was momentarily speechless, it's the first time since I've been here that someone is really nice to me to the point of inviting me to lunch. Mia must have noticed my hesitation as she begins to bend her head over her shoulder as if penetrating my thoughts and trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

A smile begins to appear on my face and I gladly accept their invitation.

"Yes, I'd like to, thank you so much for inviting me."

"You're welcome, Ana. We're going to like having you around too." Mia answers me with a contagious smile similar to Kate's.

It is from this moment, Bellevue High School has never been the same to me.

 **A.N.:  
**

 **Thank you very much for the last chapter reviews. I tried to answer who is logged to the FF. For the ones that aren't logged to FF, I want to thank you as well.**

 **Some reviews are guessed to "what happened to Ana? Or where is Christian? And Etc?... " So I won't tell you the answer, but I'm all hears for who want to come and guess what it has happened on that yacht.**

 **Again, sorry for the English, it isn't my native language.**

 **You are welcome to review, even if you don't like it.**

 **"shoe-cat" - I really don't know what is the right translation to English from the expression in Portuguese (Yaaa, I'm Portuguese). Is an expression that means "we can do what we like with that person without the other person complains about it." So if anyone has a right expression to this in English you are welcome to let me know :D**

 **Laters, baby**

 **DatsunGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer 2011**

Kate, Mia, and I quickly became friends, it was like the blink of an eye. I think the three of us complete each other.

Also in an instant I became Mia's fashion design. Shopping has never been my favorite pastime, much less use pumps.

 _My God, how they manage to walk on those heels every day transcends me!_

I like to be practical and above all I like being comfortable. Nothing suits me better than a pair of jeans or shorts and a pair of tennis or flip-flops.

 _Yes, because my mood' state depends a lot on the comfort of my feet._

Mia says this is one more reason why she should be choosing the pieces of clothing I wear daily and makes me use at least once a week a pair of high heels. I do not mind doing it, it does not cost me anything, and the truth is that I have to get used to pumps. When I start working, I can not show up at my workplace with flip-flops on my feet.

And to celebrate this stage of our life, the end of high school, Mia's parents will give a little party in the garden of their home. They invited our parents to spend a nice afternoon around the pool. Kate's brother, Ethan, can not come because he's going to have to go back to New York to continue his psychology training. However, Mia's brothers come from college to spend the summer vacation as well.

I met Elliot Grey last Christmas, I know his taking a course in construction and his aspiration is to build his own construction firm. Elliot is very handsome, tall, muscled, has curly blond hair and has blue eyes to die for. It is super funny, affectionate and relaxed. And look like a womanizer.

 _What I think is true, there must not be a woman in his college who has not surrendered to his charm._

When I met him for the first time, I was a bit shocked, for there was not a single resemblance between him and Mia. It was then that Mia told me that she and the brothers were all adopted. Since Grace could not have children, after continuous miscarriages, her husband Carrick and she decided to adopt. They started with Elliot, then Christian and finally Mia.

So far I have not met Christian, but Mia talks a lot about him. Although she like the two brothers equally, I think she has a special affection for him. Maybe it's because they're about the same age. He's a year older than us. Mia told me that Christian is studying at Harvard, Business and Finance.

 _Tchii, he must be really smart! Like a nerd. Maybe he should stay at home always with his nose stuffed in the books!_

 _"Shut up, Ana, you're the same, always with your nose in the books."_ My inner voice calls me to reason again. True, I often do not even watch the hours go by. You should not be judging without knowing him. But the image of a man, with our age, with round glasses and a shirt and a bow makes me laugh.

And today, finally, is the day of our graduation. I'm leaving home with my parents and we're already late.

 _Wow, my mom is always the same. But I like her the same._

Since I'm already late, we agreed to meet at the end of the ceremony.

We arrived at Bellevue High School, and there are not many parking lots left. We go to the gym, where the ceremony will be given. Many of my colleagues are already seated, others are still looking for the corresponding place to sit. Since my last name is Steele, I'll be the last one to be called in to receive my diploma.

 _It will take some time, but it will be worth it!_

As I head for my seat, I can see Mia and Kate sitting in their seats. Mia is busy talking to her colleague on the side, but as she walks past Kate, I shake her hand, and she also gives me a grin on her face.

When I find my place, I begin to watch the audience and see if I can find my parents. _Hum, they should not be too far away ..._ They said they'd be on the central bench. _Ah! There they are!_ They are seated right next to the stairs, in the middle of the bench.

There begins to be a stirring on the central stage, which indicates that we should be almost starting the delivery of the diplomas. Shortly thereafter, the school principal gets up and begins his speech. 20 minutes later, the best student of the graduates, Alicia Marshall, has the right to make a speech as well. 10 minutes later Alicia finishes and the diplomas begin to be delivered. Starting with the letter A, I have to wait another 18 letters for my turn.

After an hour, the S begin to be called.

"Anastasia Steele" calls the secretary of the board. I head for the stage and as soon as the headmaster gives me my diploma congratulating me, I hear hisses and applause, and looking at the audience I see mine standing to wave. I greet him with a small nod and step off the stage, where another colleague of mine is about to receive his diploma.

After the ceremony, I go to my parents to take some souvenir photos.

"Steele!" I hear my name being called, and the way it is can only be the unmistakable Kate Kavanagh.

"Congratulations!" Embrace me and I reward her by squeezing it with care.

"Congratulations to you, too. We finally finished. Where's Mia? I also wanted to congratulate her, and we could take some pictures. " I ask Kate, looking around the crowd trying to find Mia.

"Did not you see her message? She had to go home to get things ready. We take pictures there."

"No, I did not see any messages, I left my cell phone at home."

"I think you're the only person I know who does not connect to the phone." Kate comments with a smile.

"No one to talk to." I say with false disdain.

"I'm offended by that, but I understand you. One day you'll be so stick with the phone to ring only waiting for you read or hear a 'Hello'." Kate wraps her arm around mine and we begin to walk to the car.

"One day Kate, _one day .._." I say in the hope that this day will not be too far away.

30 minutes later, we were in front of Mia's house. There are some cars parked in the front, some of them I recognize, others not for that. As soon as she got out of the car I was greeted by Mia's gracious call.

"Ana, you finally arrived, I'm sorry I did not stay until the end, but we had to come and prepare things to receive the guests."

"No problem, Mia. We're here and we can finally celebrate all three together."

"Come on, let's go to Kate, she's already at the pool eating with her eyes my brother Elliot." Mia and I started laughing, it's so typical of Kate. Since Mia meets Kate she has a crush on her brother. But luckily Kate knows who she's messing with.

After greeting Grace and Carrick and the parents of Kate, I lie down in one of the lounge chairs to catch some sun. I'm wearing a short denim shorts and a bikini top. Mia comes to sit in the lounge chair next and got one of our endless conversations in which we do not see the time pass and do not pay attention that someone is calling for Mia.

"Mia!" A man's voice calls after me.

Mia gets up in surprise, and runs screaming at the voice that calls her.

"Christian!" The famous _nerd_.

I turn to see finally face to the one I have caricatured during all this time and ...

 _"Holy Fuck ..."_

 **A.N.: First all first, I'm sorry for being late to post this chapter. But life is life and sometimes we need to left something behind to do other things. In this case I'm trying hard to land I offer job, so wish me luck.**

 **Another thing, I'm sorry for the english, I already say this: I wrote this in portuguese (must easy) and translate to english (not so easy because I'm a little lazy or not so much smart to find the right words with the exact mean that I want to transmite, so blame Google Translate)**

 **And, my chapters don't have the same lenght, some shorts, some long. So.. I just need to finish the chapter to change something in the story, like a very different event or a day or suspense, etc...**


End file.
